Araneae Web
She is one of my tributes, if you want to use her in Hunger Games, then contact me on my talk page. District 8 Female (Araneae) Full Name: Her birth name is Araneae Web. Current Age: Araneae is currently fifteen years old. District(s): Araneae originated from District eight, the district of textiles. District five, the district of power, is also an alternate place of origin. Gender: Araneae is female. Favored Weapons: She prefers to use blowguns with toxic darts because she can shoot far away, and get run quickly to safety when in danger. Personality: Araneae is sly and elusive. She's a bit weird and has a strange look in her eye. She never really talks that much, but only to her mother who she has a special bond with and her two sisters. She can be clever and tricky too. People underestimate her at times because they think she's just a weakling that's going to die in the Cornucopia Bloodbath. She's a mysterious girl, creepy they say. Physical Appearance: She has red, long hair. She has light gray eyes which change into dark hazel when she's furious with someone or just determined. Araneae also has Goosebumps each time she kills someone, for she sees death upon her. She's at a medium height for her age, not too small, not too big. She weighs about one-hundred fifteen pounds. She speaks in an intelligent voice, shy, but intelligent. Her words come out fast and quick. Height: Araneae stands at five feet and seven inches. Backstory or History: When she was six, there was something wrong with her, she was diagnosed with dyslexia. She had a hard time reading words and looking far away. She was teased by the other children at her school and kept her anger inside, but felt upset. After school, she would never tell her mother she was bullied by other kids at school, she would just head to their little shack where they weave and make clothing. One day, when she got there, she noticed something, arachnids. She looked at them and how they weaved their fine silk, she studied how they made the silk and how to do it. It was tricky, but she learned from it. Araneae then knew how to make beautiful, soft, silk garments quick. She was known as one of the fastest seamstresses and sewers from Panem. Her picture on this page is one of the dresses she made using silk. Strengths: Araneae is an excellent seamstress and sewer; she can make silk garments from almost anything. She's quick and fast; she can run swiftly without making a sound, it was one of her tricks of getting away when she got bullied. Araneae is intelligent, even though she has dyslexia, she's smart, and she knows her way around places. She can easily memorize anything she sees, like plants. Weaknesses: She has dyslexia which makes it hard to see far or read. She's shy and will never speak her mind about things, she keeps it inside. She doesn't share he feelings to anyone. She won't make allies in the games at all because they would probably tease her too. Fears: Araneae has a fear of public speaking which is Glossophobia. Araneae also has a fear of change, which is Neophobia. She has a fear of open spaces too, which is Agoraphobia, her final fear is the fear of crowds, which is Enochlophobia. Bloodbath Strategy: She will run away from the Cornucopia Bloodbath, she will wait until it's over and try and grab the leftovers from the outskirts, using her agility to get away. If there is no supplies left, or she doesn't think it's safe, she will use her plant identification skills to survive. Game Strategy: Araneae will try and get some left over supplies from the Cornucopia; if she does, she will use what she can to her advantage, and will not leave anything useless. She will use it. If she doesn't get any supplies, she will use plants for food and water to drink. She will search around for other food and water around the arena. Alliance: She will not ally with anyone, no exceptions, she will not. Unless she thinks they're trusting and won't tease her about her dyslexia. Token: Araneae's token to bring into the games is a piece of silk or her spider in her web necklace. Reaction when Reaped: In her mind: "Fucking hell, why did it have to be me. I don't want to die. There are many other girls in District 8, but why me." Her district partner is Ethan Silken of my tributes. Category:Fluffeh Kitteh's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Siblings Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds